


Love to Hate You

by Tarthslayer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei Hill, F/M, No Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarthslayer/pseuds/Tarthslayer
Summary: Brienne laid in the bed of her dorm room naked as her name day, her eyes heavy with sleep. Next to her was her the most gorgeous student at university and her worst enemy, looking just as tired and naked as she was. Suddenly he sits up and starts looking for his clothes. After a couple of minutes, he was all dressed and looking handsome as always.“See you next week, wench” he said winking one of his beautiful emerald eye at her. Brienne just lifted her middle finger at him and went to sleep, thinking how much she hated him and herself.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Love to Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First of all this is going to be a multi chapter fic, but AO3 is not letting me put that option until i have at least two chapters!  
> This is my first time writing ever and English is not my first language, so all the mistakes are mine!  
> I will add more tags as the story goes, I Just didn't want to spoil a lot of things!

Brienne laid in the bed of her dorm room naked as her name day, her eyes heavy with sleep. Next to her was her the most gorgeous student at university and her worst enemy, looking just as tired and naked as she was. Suddenly he sits up and starts looking for his clothes. After a couple of minutes, he was all dressed and looking handsome as always.

“See you next week, wench” he said winking one of his beautiful emerald eye at her. Brienne just lifted her middle finger at him and went to sleep, thinking how much she hated him and herself.

Their relationship had started a long time ago, in high school. After Brienne’s brother death, she and her father had moved from Tarth to King's Landing. Brienne’s father needed a new start and what better place to do that than the capital. He bought a nice house in an upper-class neighborhood. It was huge for only two people, but they tried to make it as cozy and homely as possible. Within the first weeks they painted it a lovely pale blue and started a garden in the backyard. Brienne started classes at a distinguished school nearby.

Being the new kid is always hard, especially when you are in high school and taller than all your classmates. Brienne felt like an outsider for the first few months. At first, she didn’t care, she spent almost all of her free time studying and playing soccer. She got in the team almost immediately- her former soccer coach (who had played for the Tarth team and won the Westeros Cup twice) Goodwin had called the school when she moved. Even though she had been in the team for months, she had barely spoken more than a few words to any of her teammates. She was in love with the sport and the feeling of being amazing at something, however, not being friends with any of her partners made it a bit hard. Brienne wasn’t going to quit though, she had one goal in life and that was to get a scholarship for KLU. If she had to suffer a couple of years of not loving the sport, she would do it.

One day, during soccer practice Brienne was paired with one of her classmates, Sansa. She wasn’t the most popular girl at school, but everyone loved her. Brienne felt intimidated by her, to say the least. Throughout the whole class she barely talked to her, and even though she was a really talented player, her mind was blocked. It was the worst day she had ever had. At the end, her face was all red from embarrassment and she couldn’t even look at Sansa’s direction. She quickly gathered her things and hurried home.

Suddenly she heard her name being called. When she turned around Sansa was running towards her.

“Hey. What happened out there?” she asked a little bit out of breath when she caught up with her.

“What do you mean?” Brienne asked, she had no idea what Sansa meant.

“You’re the best player on our team, and today you seemed off. Is everything ok?” 

Sansa seemed genuinely worried so deciding to be brave for once in her life, Brienne explained how she felt intimidate by her presence and didn’t want to make a fool of herself but actually ended up doing just that and felt worse for it. Sansa started laughing and Brienne wanted to be swallowed by the ground. She must have shown it, because Sansa quickly apologized and said she was only laughing because she felt the same as Brienne and was extremely nervous to practice with her. They laughed together at their own stupidity.

After that day, they started having lunch together and practicing before a soccer meet. Sansa invited Brienne to her first ever sleep over, and they stayed up all night telling each other their deepest secrets. Brienne began to understand what was with girls and friendships, something she had never had. Being friends with Sansa meant she started socializing more and, in a few days, she went from being all by herself to being in a group of six. First there was Sansa, her first and closest friend. Then, a younger boy named Pod, Margaery, her brother Loras and his boyfriend Renly. In truth, it was Sansa’s group and Brienne had been adopted into it, but she loved it anyway.

Brienne was finally having an amazing high school experience. She had great friends and she was doing great in all her classes and soccer. She knew both her letter of acceptance to college and the scholarship were just within reach. Besides, she was more in love with soccer than ever. Now each time she scored a goal, she would hear not just her dad’s voice but also her new friends cheering for her. It was the life she had always wanted to have, and she would enjoy every day of it.

Brienne knew this happiness wouldn’t last forever and she was right. Three months before the end of senior year, Professor Mormont organized a final project for the class. Brienne wasn’t mad about it, she really liked history and Professor Mormont was one of her favorite teachers. However, the project must be done in pairs and Brienne had such bad luck that she ended up paired with one of the most insufferable guys at school.

Jaime Lannister was the golden boy and a total cliché. He was the most handsome student at school and the captain of the football team. He was also smart, not the best student, but his grades were way above average and almost every teacher was immediately charmed by him. Almost every girl wanted to date him, even though he had only had one girlfriend, Cersei Hill. She had moved to Dorne last year and they had broken up. Not that Brienne was interested in Jaime Lannister´s love life but when it happened, it was all Sansa could talk about for weeks. She had had a crush on him at the time.

When she turned around Jaime just winked at her – this was going to be terrible. Professor Mormont explained that they must present weekly updates of the project and a presentation in front of the whole class at the end of the year. This meant Brienne would have to hang out with Jaime at least once a week, she was already regretting signing up for this class. At the end of the class, she walked to Jaime while he was gathering his books.

“Hey. Add your number to my phone so we can keep in touch. I'll do the project and send it to you the day before the class each week so only have to memorize it” she said giving him her phone. She needed to get an A in this, it didn’t matter if she had to do it alone.

“No way. Tarth, right?” he said with a cocky smile. Brienne could only nod at him. Jaime grabbed her phone and started typing.

“Great! My house. Today 5 pm. I´ll text you the address later” he said giving her the phone back.

Brienne could do nothing but stare as he exited the class. When she checked her phone, he had already called himself, so he had her number. She went on with her day, but it was a complete waste, she couldn’t concentrate in anything but the fact that she would have to spend time with Jaime Lannister – ALONE IN HIS HOUSE. Brienne liked to always be in control of situations, she always knew what she would wear and what she would say, but this situation was throwing her off. She had no idea what to expect and no time to prepare.

Before Brienne realized the last bell of the day was ringing and she has two hours before she had to meet Jaime. On her way home, Brienne tried to gather every piece of information she had on the golden boy – his football nickname. She knew he had a younger brother, who was in middle school and was very smart. She also knew his father was one of the richest people on the country – Brienne always found it odd that Jaime attended her school even though it was a really good one. When she was reaching her house, after a fifteen-minute ride, she realized that was all the information she had on him. Brienne thought on calling Margaery, her grandmother was an old friend of Jaime´s father and she must have something about him. However, she decided it wasn’t best not to tell her friends, they tended to overreact about Brienne and boys – it's just a project and nothing else.

At four o´clock she received a text from Jaime with his address and was wink emoji. She had half an hour to get ready since the ride to his house would take her at least twenty-five minutes. It wasn’t enough time, but it would have to do. First, she picked her outfit, some jeans, a light green tank top and a black hoody with “The Long Night” logo on the back – her favorite movie of all times. Then, she grabbed her history books and notes from class. She put everything in her bag, write a post-it saying were she was and paste it on the fridge so her father would red it when he was back, and headed out of the house and into her car. 

Brienne´s father, Selwyn, was an emergency physician, he worked at odd hours and was hardly home. He was a great father to Brienne, and they had an incredible close relationship. However, since they moved to King Landing, and he started his new job, they had not had a lot of time to spend together as they did before. He always made sure to prepare her lunch – even though Brienne insisted he didn’t need too – and she always made some coffee when she left for school so he would have some before leaving for work. Sundays were Brienne´s favorite day of the week, Selwyn didn’t work those days, so they spend most of the day out, maybe going to the beach or a museum. And at night they would watch a movie and order take-out.

Brienne was so immersed thinking about the new swords exhibit she and her father would see next Sunday that she didn’t realized she was already in front of Jaime´s house. She told herself once again she had to stop daydreaming while she was driving, but sometimes she just couldn’t help herself. She parked her car in front of his house and got out. Brienne hadn’t actually pay attention to the immensity of the property. She knew Jaime´s father was wealthy, but she didn’t imagine his house would be this enormous. 

Brienne got out of her car and rang the bell – even the bell sounded fancy. After a couple of seconds, the door opened, and a younger boy was on the other side. She was sure that must be Jaime´s younger brother, she didn’t know his name though. 

“Hello. I´m here to see…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jaime was behind his brother wearing sweats, a white t-shirt and barefoot. His hair was perfect as always and he had the same smile he had had at the end of class.

“Tarth, hey! You're actually on time. This is my brother Tyrion” he said looking down the biggest smile on his face.

“Hey Tyrion, I´m Brienne” she said looking down. Jaime´s brother had to be at least two feet shorter than she was.

Tyrion greeted her with a big smile and then announced he would be downstairs reading a book, so nobody should distract him with weird noises. Then he winked at Jaime and left. He WINKED at him. All of Brienne´s blood run to her face, she had never wanted to die more than in that instant. She was glad Jaime just made a face to his brother and didn’t comment on it. He told her to follow him and that they would be doing the project in his room. Brienne started having what seemed to be the third panic attack of the day, she had never been alone with a boy in a bedroom. And even though they were only going to do the project, she still felt nervous.

When they got to his bedroom, Brienne was shocked to say the least. Everything looked as if it had come out of a book. The walls and the comforter were a deep red, all the furniture was made of mahogany and with little gold details. There was a king size bed in the middle with two matching bed tables, a matching desk, and a chair on the left. Behind the desk there was a huge bookshelf with all kinds of books and encyclopedias. Everything was neat and in its place. On the right, there was an opened door and that seemed to lead to a dresser and a bathroom.

Jaime entered the room and just sat in his bed with his back on the bed headboard. He hit the spot besides him telling Brienne to sit next to him, as if they were friends who did stuff like that. Brienne stood in the door, paralyzed. This was not what she had planned.

“Wouldn’t we be more comfortable sitting on your desk or a table downstairs?” Brienne asked trying to get out of this unwanted situation. She had glimpse what looked like a dining room.

“What's your problem Tarth? Never been on a boy’s bed before?” he said with a mocking tone and narrow eyes.

There was nothing in the world that made Brienne angrier than a someone mocking her, especially if it was someone of the opposite sex. She took off her shoes and her bag and place them beside the bed. She the sat next to Jaime. Her hands were trembling as if she was about to play the game of her life, and her face was hotter than in a sunny day because of the stupid that stupid comment from Tyrion.

“Are you happy now? You should have let me do all this project by myself, you just had to stand by my side looking pretty”

“Oh, you think I’m pretty Tarth?” Jaime said half laughing, although she heard some tension in his voice.

Brienne had had enough, she stood up, gathered her things and was about to leave when she felt Jaime’s warm hand in her arm.

“Come on Tarth, I was just messing with you. I´m actually excited about this project and I need a good grade for my college application.” He looked more sincere than ever so Brienne decided to believe him. She didn’t know why he needed a great grade; he must have a bunch of college offerings already, he was King's Landing best football player. If not, she was sure his father would be happy to put some money in some good university.

“Ok, let´s do the project. And by the way, my name is not Tarth, it´s Brienne.” She said while sitting down on the bed again and getting her laptop.

The project was simple but long. They just had to pick a topic that they had studied during the year and make a report about it. It required a lot of research and other little projects like a powerpoint presentation, a poster and, if needed, a scale model. The only problem they were having right now was deciding the topic. Jaime wanted to work about the injustices during the “Mad King” era and how it affected the present politics, Brienne thought it was an interesting topic and was surprised he had such a good idea. But good wasn’t enough, Brienne needed excellence and she had already decided what her project would be about the minute Professor Mormont told them about it. They were going to work about the first and last queen of the North. It had everything they needed, there was a lot of information online and in libraries and they could talk about interesting topics such as feminism and men's opinions about it at the time. After half an hour – that seemed like a lifetime – Brienne finally convinced Jaime that her topic was better. She was happy, winning always made her blood pump, especially after such an interesting argument.

“I'm really impressed that you know so much about history” she told him.

“And why is that? Just because I am an athlete I can’t be smart? Let me remind you that you´re an athlete yourself, Brienne” He was clearly angry, and Brienne felt a little ashamed.

“I´m really sorry Jaime, I didn’t mean to …”

“Oh yeah you didn’t mean to, nobody does. Let me tell you something Tarth, everything I have done in my life I have earned it myself. You may think that just because I have a rich dad, every door has been instantly opened for me? Well, you are very wrong. I have heard your dad is a prestigious doctor, so maybe he had payed your coach to let you into the team or even some of your teachers, but that’s not my case! I have worked my ass off for the team and my grades.” He sitting closer to her now. She could see his eyes were full of anger, up close they were so much beautiful. Her own blood was boiling.

“My. Name. Is. Brienne.” She had never felt so angry with someone. “And I have also worked my ass off. I barely have any free time because all I do is study and train. And when I have just a few hours I try to spend them with my dad, who works more than 20 hours a day saving lives and I'm damn proud of him. I know you can’t say the same thing about your lovely father.”

Brienne knew she had hit a sore spot. Jaime´s father wasn’t known to be the best man ever. He owned a multinational company that had been in the news a few times for fraud or some sketchy contract with the government. Somehow, Tywin Lannister always ended up on the right side of politicians, no matter the party they represented.

“Don´t you dare talk about my family! You don’t know shit about us!!” Jaime shouted at her. 

They were sitting in the bed facing each other, their faces just an inch apart. His body was completely tensed, and she could sense how furious he was. Brienne could smell his expensive cologne and minty breath. She didn’t know why she suddenly look down at his mouth, he did have beautiful features. She was mesmerized by it for a few seconds and then all her anger returned at once.

“Oh, I can't talk about your family but you can talk about mine all you want? Let me tell you something Jaime Lannister I don’t give a fuck about you or your fucking family, I just …”

Brienne couldn’t finish her sentence. Not because she had nothing else to say but because Jaime had closed the distance between them and had placed his mouth on hers. Jaime Lannister was kissing her, Brienne of Tarth, a person he barely knew. For a couple of second, she was completely still. Her brain was a mess and every thought she had had two seconds ago had completely vanished from her head. She could only feel Jaime´s lips moving and his hands on her hips. She would never know why, but suddenly she put her hands on his shoulders and started kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts


End file.
